Elevation
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Telepathy can be either a gift or a curse. Trapped in an elevator with Morgan Calabas, it was definatly a case of the latter for Nova.


**Elevation**

"Hey Nova, can you hold the elevator?"

"Sure."

In hindsight, November Terra would reflect that anyone calling her by her nickname was either someone she would appreciate travelling up one-hundred stories or detest. And since most of the people who fell into the former category were already in the Terra Family penthouse, chances were that whoever had asked for all to press the _open _button of the elevator fell into the latter category. Still, weighed down by the knowledge that she'd spend the next few hours watching her father and Arturro Calabas discuss business matters, she didn't really care enough to make a judgement, let alone actually glance back at the lobby.

"Thanks Nova. I-..."

_Good. Now I'm alone with her..._

_What? _the youngest Terra Family child wondered, having heard two statements simultaneously. _Who just...oh no..._

Turning back to face the lobby, only to find that there was no more lobby and the elevator doors had closed, Nova found herself facing Morgan Calabas. Old Family decorum dictated that both of them discuss the meeting their parents were housing, but running late after helping Milo Kusinis narrow down wedding gifts for Clara, she'd assumed that Morgan would already be up there.

"Morgan..." said Nova slowly, parting some of her hair back over her ear to prevent the creep from doing it himself and tying up another button on her blouse. "How...nice to see you."

"The pleasure's all mine, Nova," said the Calabas Family heir, running a hand through hair that was as devoid of light as his personality was of tact. "Funny how we should run into each other like-..."

_Heh, guess waiting in the lobby for her paid off._

Once again, Nova heard two statements that contradicted each other. Once again, she briefly wondered how she _knew _that Morgan was lying his sleazy head off. But what wasn't a repeat was her quick glance at the floor level, seeing the number form a digital **22**. The situation was getting worse and the slow elevator wasn't making things any better.

_Damn it, why couldn't our ancestors have chosen a planet with _low _gravity to crash on?_

Although entwined with Morgan's own disturbing thoughts, the youngest child of Constantino Terra found solace in her own. She hadn't said anything since her lie about it being nice to see the Calabas heir and maybe Morgan would take the hint that she wasn't in the mood for idle banter. Then again, Morgan had long since refused to take the hint that he was no good at padball, so that was probably false hope.

"Your birthday's coming up in a few months, right?" the creep asked eventually, proving that the hope was indeed false.

Nova nodded. "Yes, in a few months. I'll be turning fifteen."

"Ah yes, the big fifteen," Morgan grinned, prompting Nova to wonder what was so "big" about it. "Forgive my impudence-...

_I won't_.

"...but may I say that your age does you justice in both mind and body."

Turning her eyes away from the big **33 **on the elevator's display, Nova wasn't sure what to make of that statement. It sounded like a compliment, but ever since her empathy had extended into the occasional mind reading or whatever this was, Nova had learnt never to take Morgan at his word. But for once, there was no-...

_Fifteen eh? Makes sense. Her jugs are coming out nicely._

Nova felt ill. And it wasn't from vertigo.

"Just think," Morgan continued, not willing to back out from the opening Nova's birthday had given him. "After this, only three more years until you're an adult and..."

_One more year...the legal age..._

"Um, yes, I look forward to being a lady of society," Nova lied, having heard more from Morgan than she could stomach. Backing away towards the elevator door, she reached out for the elevator's control panel, fumbling for the _open _button again. "But I'm afraid this is my stop."

"What?" Morgan asked blankly. "But...we're not nearly at the-..."

"Things to do," Nova interrupted, not looking forward to a climb up the stairs, but more than willing to take it if it got her out of this elevator quicker. "Now, if you excuse me, I-...

_Clunk_.

Both terrans lurched in accordance with the elevator, Nova narrowly missing falling into the arms of the lout. As surprised as she was with its sudden stop, she wasn't about to let that surprise make her fall into Morgan's hands. Both figuratively and literally.

_What happened? _Nova wondered, feeling Morgan's surprise as much as her own. _Didn't I just...oh no..._

Nova had indeed hit a button on the elevator's control panel, but it wasn't one that would open the doors. Instead, it was-...

"The emergency stop button," mused Morgan, seeing the glowing red device. "Guess we're stuck in here..."

"Um, it's not that bad," Nova said hastily, wondering if there was a way out of this. "Sooner or later, we'll be let out and-..."

"At the most, the Tarsonis Fire Department will turn up in twenty minutes," said the Calabas boy. "Guess we've got some time on our hands."

Failing to stop herself from groaning, Nova began conversing with the operator on the other end of the emergency line.

Just something else to add to her headache.


End file.
